A Stoked Halloween special
by rosebud171
Summary: This is kinda a late Halloween present but enjoy the story.


A Stoked Halloween special

In this fanfic it takes place after the vampire concert and when Vlad and his vampire bro's were leaving. And Emma and Fin thought he bit them. What will happen? Find out on this spoooooky story.

After the band left back to Europe, Emma and Fin started to feel weird. They won't go in the sun and would only surf at night plus there skin became pale and there teeth were newly formed. It was a Friday night and there was a party down on the beach but Emma and Fin felt hungry not for Beaver tails or food but human or cow blood. "I'm so hungry". Emma said holding her stomach. "Me to". Fin said. She cut her finger by some paper. Emma looked at Fin's bloody finger and licked her lips with hunger and passion. "Ow"! Fin said. Emma came over to Fin and took her hand. "Did you cut yourself Fin"? Emma asked having Fin's finger up to her face. "Yeah by some paper". Fin said. "I can make the pain go away sweetie". Emma said putting Fin's finger in her mouth. The blood entered Emma's mouth and she was loving. "Emma"! Fin said getting her finger from Emma's mouth. "What'd ya do that for? I wanted more"! Emma said. "Don't worry there's a party on the beach and there's lots of people with blood". Fin said licking her lips. "Good call if were going to a party we should dress up". Emma said. "Your right". Fin said smirking.

The girls went and got dressed up, Emma had a long red sleeveless dress with long black gloves, dark red heels, and a red and black vampire cape. Her hair was down and beautiful and Emma's eye's gold. Fin had a long black dress with a red vampire cape and black heels. Fin's eyes were bright red. Both of there lips were red and juicy. "Wow you look really hot Fin". Emma said smirking. "You to Alberta". Fin said smirking. "Come here kitty let me see you". Fin said in a sexy voice. "Okay". Emma said in a sexy voice. Fin planted a hot sweet tender kiss on Emma's lips. "What was that for"? Emma asked. "It's an energy kiss it increases your taste for blood". Fin said. "Let's go I'm hungry". Emma said. "Right behind ya". Fin said. The girl's set off for blood. Emma spotted Johnny at a bus stop but he looked very different. Johnny hair was groomed and he wore Axe body spray and he wore a black t-shirt and jeans and he had black sandals. He looked very, very, handsome and cute. "Hey Johnny". Emma said in a sexy voice. "Uh hey Emma. Wow you look, look, look, really pretty". Johnny said blushing and shuttering and his nose started to bleed. "Thanks you look really cute. Are you going to that party"? Emma asked. "Yeah are you"? Johnny asked. "Um hm uh Johnny your nose is bleeding". Emma said. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry Emma". Johnny said covering his nose. "It's okay, I think it's sweet". Emma said. "I know you have a crush on me, Johnny fort desk guy". Emma purred like a kitty high on cat nip. "You do"? Johnny asked. "Of course, I've seen the way you look me it's adorable". Emma said.

"Oh wow I,I,I, uh". Johnny said shuttering. "Don't say another word all you need to know is this". Emma said planting a hungry sexy passionate kiss on his lips. "Like that"? Emma asked shirking. "That was awesome". Johnny said. "Look in me in the eyes". Emma said in a sexy hypnotic voice. "What are you doing"? Johnny asked a little scared. "Shhhh don't be scared everything will be fine. I need blood from you just look into my eyes and hold still". Emma whispered. "Yes". Johnny said under hypnosis. "Mmmm my fangs are waiting for blood". Emma said and was about to take a bite of Johnny's neck. Johnny's blood tasted so incredible that she bit Johnny's wrist. "Mmm you taste really incredible. How do you feel"? Emma asked. "Hungry". Johnny said. "You can drink some of my blood". Emma said. "Can we do that"? Johnny asked. "Um hm". Emma said. Johnny drank Emma's blood and tasted great. "Wow". Johnny said. "What"? Emma asked shirking. "You taste really good". Johnny said. "Awww how sweet of you to say now come on lets get to the party". Emma said. Emma and Johnny headed down to the party but Fin was still looking for blood and she had it. It was Reef. Fin went up behind him and tried to scare him. "Hey Reef". Fin said in a sexy voice. "AHHH, Fin God you scared me". Reef said. "Whatever. Hey you going to that party"? Fin asked. "Yeah…..wow you look really ho-ho-hot". Reef said blushing like crazy. "Thanks you don't look so bad yourself". Fin said. "Reef honey can you look into my eyes"? Fin asked in a sexy hypnotic tone. "Why do you want to"? Reef asked but getting cut off. "Shhhhh don't fight it. It doesn't hurt well maybe just a little". Fin said having her fangs grow. Reef's eyes melted when he looked into Fin's eyes and Fin bit his neck, his blood tasted so sweet and mouth watering. "How'd I tasted"? Reef asked shirking. "Really sweet and mouth watering". Fin said licking the blood off her lips and fingers. "Wanna go to the party together"? Reef asked blushing. "Of course". Fin said. Fin and Reef went to the party and met up with Emma and Johnny. "Hey guys". Fin said. "Hey Fin". Emma said. "Ready to party guys"? Johnny asked. "We sure are". Reef said. The boys went and partied while the girl's talked.

"So how was Johnny's blood"? Fin asked. "Incredible it was like a unicorn giving birth while surfing". Emma said. Fin gave Emma a weird look. "It was". Emma said. "Okay then". Fin said. "How was Reef"? Emma asked shirking. "He was so sweet like a surf board dipped in blood and chocolate". Fin said. "Oh you love him. Do you"? Emma said having the sexiest shirk on her face. "Hi Emma and Fin". Niki said. "Hey Niki". Fin said smiling with her fangs sticking out. "Cool fangs". Niki said. "Come over here and look honey". Emma said shirking. "You almost look a vampire version of Jessica Rabbit Em". Niki said. "Thank you". Emma said. "Wait are those real"? Niki asked. "They are and it's not fake sweetie. Were real vampires". Emma said. "Ha ha nice try". Niki said giggling like a little girl hyper on Halloween candy. Just then Fin slammed her against the wall and growled with anger like a hungry lioness. "Were not joking sweetie were for real unless you want us to drink your blood"! Fin yelled. "Fin what are you doing to my cousin"? Jayla asked. "Nothing". Fin said putting Niki down. "It looked like you were threating her". Jayla said. "You okay Nick's"? Jayla asked her cousin. "Yeah I'm fine". Niki said. "You sure"? Jayla asked. "She's fine". Emma said.

"Hey Jayla can you come over here sweet heart. I just wanna bite you". Emma said. "What"? Jayla asked. "Shush just relax and keep still". Emma said trying to bite her but Jayla moved aside. "Oh no you don't, your not fooling me". Jayla said. "It won't hurt that bad it'll just be a pinch". Emma said rushing to her. "No get away"! Jayla said trying to run but Fin caught her. "Got ya Lesbian". Fin hissed. "Please let me go. I didn't do anything". Jayla cried. Emma grabbed Jayla's arm and bit hard like in that scene in Twilight, where Jasper bit Bella's arm. "Ow, ow, ow, my arm it really burns". Jayla said crying in pain. "Shhh, I'll make the pain go away Jayla just relax your body". Emma whispered. Emma sucked Jayla's blood out of her arm. "Wow you taste pretty good Jayla". Emma whispered. "Thank you". Jayla said. "Leave her alone"! Niki said. "Niki hi". Jayla asked. "Are you okay Jayla"? Niki asked. "I'm fine you don't have to fight it. Getting your blood sucked feels so hot". Jayla said. "Yeah it does". Johnny said smiling. "Get back! I've got a…..a…..a fake rubber cross and I'm not afraid to use it"! Niki said holding her cross. They just laughed.

"It's not so bad dude you get to drink blood whenever you want". Reef said shirking. "No I won't become a vampire you can't make me"! Niki said. Fin grabbed her from behind and whispered. "Your quite the Asian vampire slayer aren't you? Well get ready to taste my fangs". Fin said throwing her fangs out to Niki's neck. Niki closed her eyes hoping this whole thing will be over soon but Fin stopped. Fin was hit by holy water and so was everyone else who were vampires. "Fin….Fin…..Fin are you alright"? Niki asked. "Uhh Niki"? Fin asked. "Are you okay"? Fin asked. "Well you tried to bite my neck". Niki said. "Can you please put me down"? Niki asked. "Niki I'm so sorry we didn't mean to hurt you or Jayla"! Emma said. "It's alright". Niki said smiling. "Who was the one who threw the holy water"? Johnny asked. For a corner it was Kahuna with a sling shot but nobody knew. "Niki I'm so sorry for slamming you up against the wall". Fin said. "It's fine let's put that behind us and let's party"! Niki said going dancing. "Yeah let's party"! Emma and Fin said. "Par-ta"! Reef said.

That night everyone danced and forgot all about that Reef, Johnny, Emma, Fin and Jayla were vampires.

THE END

Like it? This is kinda a late Halloween present but Happy Some what late Halloween.


End file.
